Les enfants des couleurs
by suzuwi
Summary: Ryu-ô trouve sa ville trop triste et lugubre. Quand une idée lui vient soudain ! Lors du grand combat international de la capitale tous les adultes partent, c'est le moment pour les enfants de rendre cette ville plus jolie !


_*toc toc* bon... bonjour ! c'est ma première histoire, un one-shot donc, et je suis un peu pomé dans tout ça moi aloreuh s'il vous plait donner moi un avis sincère et bien critiqué parce que je veux m'ameliorer ! x je tient a préciser que cette histoire est dédié à ma pitite yuzu d'amour et que donc voila ! je vous demande pardon pour les fautes d'orthographe j'ai un gros probleme avec ça ! les accords ne m'aiment pas ! (en plus j'ai un correcteur auto alors sans ce serais encore pire ! estimez-vous heureux !) ~.~ bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaira ! _

* * *

**_Les enfants des couleurs._**

Ryu-ô trouve sa ville trop triste et lugubre. Quand une idée lui vient soudain ! Lors du grand combat international de la capitale tous les adultes partent, c'est le moment pour les enfants de rendre cette ville plus coloré ! Ils vont chacun prendre de la peinture, des bombes et autres et vont colorer leur ville et la rendre plus belle !

_Kobato se leva de très bonne heure, comme d'habitude, et sortit pour se promener, les adultes étaient déjà surment tous partis au travail et la ville semblait très calme. Kobato se levait toujours à la bonne heure, entre le moment ou les adultes (non-chômeurs) partaient au travail et celui où les « autres » se réveillaient. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Kurogané qui, comme elle, se réveillait toujours à la bonne heure. Ils entamèrent une discution puis Somâ et Sa-chan les rejoignirent jusqu'à ce qu'un cri ne les interrompe. Cela venait de la maison au bout de la rue. « 'tain qu'est ce qu'ils ont encore foutu !? » marmonna Kuro en regardant avec un air désabusé en direction de la petite maison. Sakura en sortit en courant avec seulement un drap sur elle. _

_« Hiii ! Tomoyoooo ! Aide-moaaaa ! » Hurla Sakura._

_-Mm ? » répondit ladite Tomoyo qui avait tout l'air d'être pleinement réveillée._

_-Là ! Ici, c'est une... une... une araignééééée ! Fit Sakura sur le point de pleurer de peur._

_-Là !_

_Tomoyo pris la minuscule araignée au pied de Sakura et la jeta ailleurs. _

_-Bon Sakura, tu peux me faire le plaisir de t'habiller ? » _

_Sakura, agrippée au bras de Tomoyo et encore sous le choc rentra sous les rires moqueurs de Ryu-ô, Date et Arashi qui avaient suivi la scène d'un air amusé. « Alors Sakura, t'as encore dormi chez Tomoyo ? »_

_« Ce n'est pas gentil les garçons, vous feriez mieux d'aller réveiller Fye et tout le monde ! » répliqua Tomoyo. _

_Puis la journée commença doucement, Watanuki avait cuisiné toute la matinée, aidé par Marudachi tandis que les autres s'affairaient chacun à leur travail habituel : faire le linge, nettoyer, aller a la décharge, etc... même si la plupart du temps, ils allaient plus s'amuser qu'autre chose !_

_La ville dans laquelle habitaient nos amis était en réalité un bidon ville. Autrefois une ville balnéaire, elle avait perdu de son charme d'antan à cause de grandes métropoles qui avaient fait surface à cette époque. À ce jour, elle était tellement pauvre que les gens étaient heureux d'avoir la décharge pas loin. La plupart des immeubles étaient en mauvais état et les adultes se voyaient obligés d'aller dans la ville d'à côté pour trouver du travail. Il était rare que les villageois reparlent de cette époque heureuse où le tourisme affluait en grande quantité dans la petite ville. Mais chacun vivait heureux et tranquillement, alors pourquoi pas ?_

_Ce jours-là Ryu-ô et Date zigzaguaient entre les bâtiments, se cachant de Somâ qui les cherchait pour aller à la décharge. Ryu-ô regardait les immeubles qu'il connaissait si bien avec un air triste._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as l'air accablé par quelque chose » demanda Date, inquiète._

_-Mm, je pensais à ces immeubles. Ils ont l'air si tristes, ils sont tout gris sans aucun charme, ils sont vieux et détériorés, ils ne sont pas du tout attrayants et encore moins accueillants. Regarde ! On voit encore de la peinture craquelée sur les murs ! Certains immeubles n'ont jamais été finis ! _

_-Mm... oui mais ou veux-tu en venir ? demanda Date qui que sentait son ami était sur un coup._

_-Je ne sais pas encore, mais je vais trouver... Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose qu'on pourrait faire pour rendre cette ville plus belle et attirante non ?_

_-Oui. dit Date qui prenait lui aussi le chemin de la réflexion. On devrait pouvoir faire quelque chose..._

_-Hey ! Hurla une voix dans leur dos, coupante nette leur réflexion profonde. Vous deux, coff coff, on vous cherche depuis des heures, Chun-yan et Tachibana sont déjà allé à la décharge, mais il reste le linge du coup ! »_

_ C'était Chitosé, essoufflée. Date et Ryu-ô prirent leur jambe à leur coup et décampèrent à une vitesse encore insoupçonnée des grands physiciens de notre monde._

_En revenant chez lui Ryu-ô se replongea dans sa réflexion, si bien qu'il ne vit pas ses parents rentrer de l'usine et encore moins Tomoyo et Sakura se glisser derrière lui pour mettre un petit mille-pattes dans son T-shirt._

_ « Haaaaa ! » hurla-t-il en se tortillant pour l'enlever. Puis ayant perdu le fil de sa pensée et après avoir pesté contre les deux petites vengeresses, il alla se coucher._

_« Ha ! » lâcha Ryu-ô tant son réveil avait été brusque. « Ça y est, j'ai trouvé ! » _

_Il se précipita dehors, remarquant au passage que ses parents étaient partis, et couru dehors où Kobato, Kurogané, Somâ et Watanuki le regardaient avec de grands yeux. _

_« Ben qu'est ce tu fais réveillé toi !? » demanda Watanuki interloqué. _

_« Arf arf ! » haleta Ryu-ô « File une casserole et une cuillère à tout le monde et venez avec moi. J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire » _

_Watanuki s'exécuta. Ils frappèrent dans les casseroles avec force tant et si bien que le bruit finit même par réveiller Sakura (ce qui était un exploit) quand tout le monde fut enfin sur pied et à peu près apte à écouter Ryu-ô (ce qui mit bien plus d'une demi-heure) ils se mirent tous en rond autour de Ryu-ô, ce dernier leur étala le plan qu'il avait échafaudé durant son sommeil._

_« Mais comment on va faire pour trouver tout ça ? Et quand ? Il nous faudra un certain temps alors il nous faudrait au moins deux jours sans nos parents. Et comment allons nous organiser tout ça ? Cela demande un minimum de préparation ! » _

_Les questions sortaient de tous les côtés._

_-Calmez-vous ! Un par un s'il vous plait ! _

_-Hey ! Je suis pas d'humeur au bruit alors vous allez tous vous la boucler et écouter la fin du plan de Ryu-ô merde ! hurla Tachibana hors de lui. Bon, très bien. » Ajouta-t-il quand tout le monde se fut tu._

_-Pour la peinture, je ne crois que ce soi vraiment un problème, on peut facilement en trouver ! Pour l'organisation, on se divisera en plusieurs groupes… _

_La discussion continua jusqu'à la fin de la journée… Puis tout le monde retourna chez lui, l'esprit envahi d'une journée riche et intéressante. Demain, la journée serait chargée !_

_« Dans l'équipe une, je veux : Tomoyo, Sakura, Morodashi, Oluha (moi), Tachibana, Chitosé, Touya. » _

_Chacun s'avançait quand Oluha annonçait un nom de sa voix cristalline, à travers le micro._

_-Dans l'équipe deux, je veux : Kobato, Chun-yan, Watanuki, Domeki, Kiyokasu Fujimoto, Marudachi, Sa-chan._

_« Arashi ! c'est super on est ensemble ma chérie ! » s'écria Sorata ce qui fit pousser un très long soupir à Arashi._

_-Et pour finir, en équipe trois je veux Kuro, Fye, Soma, Arashi, Ryu-ô, Date, Sorata. C'est bon tout le monde est près ? Bon l'équipe une, vous allez vous fournir, avec cet argent, » elle leur tendit de grosses liasses de billets, « Vous allez chercher de la peinture dans les villes alentour, débrouillez vous !_

_-Ok !_

_-Pour l'équipe deux, allez dans le vieux bâtiment et trouvez le plus de cartes possible puis commencez à faire les plans. Et pour finir l'équipe trois, allez nettoyer les murs et faites en sorte qu'il soit possible de peindre dessus ! Tout le monde est près ? Bon dans ce cas …_

_-Heu, juste ? intervint la petite voix et pourtant déjà autoritaire de Chun-yan. Pourquoi devons-nous nous coltiner le nettoyage !? C'est pas juste ! C'est de l'escla… _

_Fujimoto venait de lui coller la main sur la bouche. Kurogané leur lançait un regard tellement ardant que Fujimoto avait jugé bon de faire taire la pauvre Chun-yan qui se débattait vainement contre les puissants bras de Fujimoto._

_-Bon très bien ! c'est parti pour l'opération, « color town team » ! hurla Watanuki. Oui comme vous l'avez surment compris (je l'espère) nos héros vont repeindre entièrement la ville pour lui donner un air plus radieux et plus gai ! Mais ce n'est que le début ! _

_Pendant quatre jours non-stop, ils travaillèrent, du départ des parents jusqu'à leur retour. Des couleurs de la ville jusqu'à la prise en compte de la taille des immeubles. Du type de peintures jusqu'à la répartition des tâches. De l'heure du dîner jusqu'au nettoyage des murs. Sans relâche, ils travaillaient dans l'espoir de voir leur ville renaître un jour ! Dans l'espoir de revoir le sourire de leurs parents plein de jeunesse ! Oui ça a un air de vieux jeux, mais ils s'en fichaient, ils ne pensaient qu'au résultat de leur labeur. Jamais ils n'avaient fait une équipe si convaincue et sûre d'elle. Ces vieux murs, cette ville mal organisée, presque sur le point de s'effondrer allaient avoir une relance dans le futur. Un mélange de nostalgie et de nouveauté en même temps ! L'image des couleurs vives, pastels, des camaïeux, des effets de styles prenaient petit à petit place dans la nuit, dans leur rêve. Des dessins de couleur recouvrir toute la ville serait une idée merveilleuse ! Ils ne pensaient qu'à ça ! A ce gris métamorphosé, à cette monotonie changée en vivacité !_

_Sakura se levait plus tôt, Tachibana ne se montrait plus de mauvaise humeur dès le matin, Domeki avait même arrêté d'embêter Watanuki qui, lui, arrêtait de s'énerve pour du beurre. Jamais les enfants n'avaient été de si bonne entente pendant une si longue durée ! Mais un problème persistait, quand pourraient-ils faire les dessins ? Quand tout serait près pour la ville ? Quand les parents partiraient assez longtemps pour qu'ils aient le temps de finir pour de bon ? Cela commencait à les préoccuper de plus en plus. C'est alors qu'un soir, dans l'immeuble de la famille Domeki…_

_-Domeki, tu prendras du riz ? dit une voix dans le fond de la cuisine.  
-Oui. Répondit Domeki._

_-Et toi Kiyokasu ?_

_-Oui bien sûr ! _

_Kiyokasu vivait avec la famille Fujimoto pour la simple et bonne raison que ses parents étaient morts. Ils étaient morts lors d'un accident alors qu'il n'avait que trois ans. La seule famille apte à l'accueillir fut la famille Fujimoto, ainsi il ne connut jamais ses parents biologiques. Cela lui importait peu._

_Ce jour-là, les adultes étaient revenus plus tôt et la famille au complet mangeait ensemble._

_-Dis-moi chérie, pour la réunion tout à l'heure, t'en pense quoi ?_

_-Quelle réunion ? demandèrent Kiyokasu et Domeki en choeur._

_-Mm, les adultes pensent qu'il serait bien pour nous de prendre un ou deux jours de calme, hors de la ville, mais il faudrait organiser tout ça et ça demande beaucoup de temps et…_

_-Mais en s'y mettant ensemble ça peut aller très vite._

_-Oui mais il y a aussi vous, il faudrait vous emmener et pour la plupart d'entre nous il nous manque beaucoup de papiers officiels et au risque de…_

_-Mais vous n'avez pas besoin de nous emmener ! _

_-Mais on ne va pas vous laissez tous seuls ?_

_-Attend, vous nous laissez toujours seuls et c'est maintenant que vous vous en inquiétez !?_

_-Mais là ce n'est pas pareil, on va s'amuser !_

_-Mais prenez du bon temps, enfin, vous travaillez tellement ! C'est pas l'occasion peut-être ?_

_-Mm si, peut-être… De toute façon on va y réfléchir … _

_Domeki et Kiyokasu s'échangèrent un regard complice. « Demain, ils auront une bonne surprise les autres ! » pensèrent les deux frères._

_« Ouais ! » hurlèrent en cœur les enfants quand Oluha leur annonça la nouvelle. C'était du tout cuit à présent ! Ils allaient appliquer l'opération « color town team » durant le voyage des adultes. Dans une semaine ce serait le grand jour. Tout était presque près, il ne manquait que quelques petits fignolages. Le travail était devenu plus tranquille et les heures de repos se multipliaient. Cet après-midi Kurogané et Fye étaient tous deux en repos et marchaient doucement entre les pâtés de maisons, discutant de tout et de rien quand le sujet glissa sur l'idée du « color town »_

_-Tu trouves que c'est une bonne idée toi ? demanda Fye_

_-Je ne sais pas vraiment, je ne me suis pas posé la question, je ne fais que suivre, mais une chose est sûre, une fois qu'on l'aura fait, on fera une croix définitive sur le passé._

_-Mm… Je ne suis pas sûr que les enfants l'aient vraiment compris. C'est un saut vers le futur, une page qui tourne. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose au contraire mais… Je crains qu'ils ne soient déçus. Pas du résultat, mais de l'effet que ça fera._

_-Mouais, enfin ils ne pourront s'en prendre qu'a eux-mêmes de toute manière._

_Fye eut un petit sourire en coin en entendant Kurogané, c'était sûr qu'il en serait triste de voir les enfants comme ça ! Mais peut-être que les gosses ne réagiraient pas comme ça ? Qui sait ?_

_Touya, Sakura et Tomoyo étaient tous trois en corvée de nettoyage des bâtiments de la zone extérieure et eux aussi avaient entamé une discussion assez animée._

_-Mais arrête, je suis pas gozilla ! _

_-T'as raison, t'es pire ! _

_-Rhaaa ! Et Sakura enfonça son poing dans la hanche de son frère qui se tordit de douleur._

_-Euh, Sakura tu as renversé le saut de lessive. Informa Tomoyo de sa petite voix fluette._

_-Ho ! Zut, attend laisse moi faire, je vais aller en chercher un autre. Répondit Sakura quand Tomoyo se baissa pour l'aider. Attendez-moi là ! _

_-Ok ! _

_-Elle est vraiment mignonne Sakura ! Qui ne craquerait pas en la voyant ?_

_-Très chiante aussi, mais j'avoue qu'elle me donne autant de fil à retordre qu'elle est jolie. Répondit Touya en là suivant des yeux._

_-Je m'inquiète pour elle. Elle veut vraiment finir sa vie ici. Mais toi tu pourrais la raisonner non ?_

_-J'ai déjà essayé de la raisonner, mais elle ne veut rien entendre, elle dit qu'elle ne veut pas nous abandonner, qu'elle veut reste avec nous. Mais pourquoi ce serait à moi de la raisonner ! C'est en toi qu'elle a le plus confiance. Et puis toi, tu pourrais partir avec elle ! _

_-Ce serait lui mentir que de lui dire que je l'accompagnerais là bas. Elle doit trouver sa voie, faire son futur, seule._

_-Oui mais essaye de la raisonner, elle tient tellement à son foyer ! Je sais qu'elle peut le faire. Tu pourrais partir avec elle, mais jamais elle ne voudrait, elle est trop attachée à sa petite vie tranquille._

_Mais déjà Sakura revenait, tout sourire. Touya et Tomoyo la fixaient l'air dans le vague. Le futur de ces enfants étaient compromis, mais la grande ville les attendait aussi. Peut-être que la « color town » pourrait les sortir de là ? _

_Enfin le grand jour arriva. Quelle anxiété et quelle angoisse aussi ! Tout le monde était surexcité le soir, pour faire coucher les plus petits avant qu'ils ne vendent la mèche aux adultes, il fallait s'y mettre a trois et encore ! Mais une nuit de sommeil les calma et ils étaient enfin près le lendemain. _

_-Allez cherchez les bombes et autre l'équipe trois, on repartit les secteurs. Dit la voix enjouée de Chun-yan à travers la porte voix._

_Toute la peinture était distribuée par équipe ainsi que le matériel. Certains ne tenaient plus en place d'impatience et d'autres affichaient un air blasé mais n'en pensaient pas moins ! _

_-Équipe une, sud-est, côté musique. Équipe deux sud-ouest côté futuriste et équipe trois, nord côté naturiste ! Voiloou ! A vous de jouer ! _

_Les équipes partirent en courant chacune de leur côté. L'équipe une fut la première sur les lieux. Ils commencèrent avec énergie, la peinture s'étalait sur les murs et volait de mains en mains. Les pinceaux s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Et tout le monde y mettait de tout son cœur. Les bombes faisaient de jolis effets floutés tandis que la peinture faisait plus sèche et nette, les formes arrondies se mêlaient les unes aux autres pour petit à petit former un gigantesque dessin recouvrant un tiers de la ville. Le rose pâle avec le vert d'eau et le bleu se mêlaient pour donner des couleurs douces et pales. Le dessin devait ressembler à des silhouettes qui chantaient et jouer des instruments sur tout le long des appartements. Ils avaient décidé de prendre la musique des époques rétros, les pantalons-patte d'eph que portaient les chanteurs faisaient très classe et le fond était rempli de « peace » et autre design de cette époque. Pour suivre les coins des maisons il fallait parfois prendre des mesures de secours, mais globalement tout se déroulait à peu près comme prévu. _

_L'équipe deux, reléguée à la partie la plus abîmé de la ville rechigna un peu mais finit par se mettre au boulot. On leur avait promis une relève. _

_Les couleurs vives, au début timide, prirent place sur le mur sale et gris. Les coups vifs de pinceaux et les bombes déposaient leur couleur sur le mur terne. Les enfants s'amusaient à faire des graffitis de tous les cotés pour finir par des immenses dessins d'un vaisseau spatial couvrants trois immeubles côte à côte. De grands gestes étalaient la couleur qui giclait de tous les côtés. Les artistes s'en donnaient à cœur joie, recouvrant entièrement de haut en bas, les immeubles déconfits pour ainsi dire. Les courbes gracieuses et les camaïeux redonnèrent de la vie à ses immeubles tristes et bien vite le groupe oublia la relève promise. Les teintes passaient du bleu à l'orange puis du violet au rouge, vif et joyeux. Le vaisseaux spatial avait des formes rondes et classiques, recouvert de couleur et de dessin sur la carrosserie, il semblait traverser l'espace._

_L'équipe trois, sûrement la plus calme et ordonné de tous se mit au travail, les bras chargés de vert de tous les tons et quelques couleurs plus vives (car la nature était leur thème) se dirigea avec au nord de la ville. A près s'être consulté sur la meilleure manière de s'y prendre ils commencèrent. Les couleurs étaient d'abord timides mais les gestes maladroits laissèrent petit à petit à une certaine assurance. La créativité des peintres commença à se défouler sur les murs pour dessiner des lianes vert kaki, des plantes grimpantes aux feuilles vert foncé, les eucalyptus et les glycines avec des orangers. Les fougères tapissèrent le bas des murs et suivaient tout le long de la bordure, les arbustes aux fines feuilles se plaçaient par-ci par-là entre deux lianes et feuilles d'eucalyptus. Variant les verts, les plus grands dessinaient des plantes des plus extravagantes et inconnues, les plus petits décidèrent qu'un peu de fleurs et de couleurs plus variées donnerait un effet plus attrayant aux immeubles et un effet sauvage. Ils commencèrent donc à dessiner de grosses fleurs aux couleurs vives. De la jolie pensée aux grosses fleurs carnivores en passant par le lilas et le bégonia, le résultat n'en fut que plus beau « On se croirait dans la forêt amazonienne » avait commenté Sa-chan. Mais une multitude d'immeubles les attendaient encore et ils commençaient déjà à se fatiguer._

_Trois jours plus tard…_

_-Wouhaaa ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passe ici ? On a eu une attaque de pigment ? _

_Les exclamation en tout genre fusaient de tous côtés, certains affolés, d'autres émerveillées, d'autres encore enjouées, mais personne n'était déçu._

_Les enfants regardaient les yeux des adultes briller, leurs visages rajeunir de vingt ans, les rides de fatigue disparaitre, comme par enchantement. Les couleurs éclataient de tous côtés, éclairées par des lumières vives. Les immeuble ne ressemblait en rien à des immeubles. Certains bâtiments étaient restés vierges, mais très peu._

_La fête commença et dura, dura encore et pour toujours grâce au enfants des couleurs. Ainsi la ville s'appela Color Town pour sa poésie et son enchantement._

_Cette épreuve durcit chacun d'eux, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, qui peut savoir ?_

_ À vous de voir sûrment ! _

* * *

c'était donc un petit one-shot sans rien de particulier, pour ceux qui n'ont rien a faire un après-midi de mauvais ou temps (ou pas) mignon et tout. Si j'en fait un autre il seras un peu plus trash les truc mignon ça va une fois ! ne déteste pas les reviews... je dis juste ça comme ça hein ! ça ne veux rien dire de particulier mais... j'aime beaucoup les reviews !


End file.
